


우뚝 솟은 불에서 구출 (rescued from a towering fire)

by neuroticphysiologist



Category: Thunderbirds, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Art enthusiast Taehyung AU, Date Night, F/M, Has a bit of IR vocabulary in it, Not your typical BTS fic, Set in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: Ella and Taehyung explore the new hotel's art museum in Korea, but they get themselves into a situation when the building is on fire.This is a gift for my best friend's birthday.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	우뚝 솟은 불에서 구출 (rescued from a towering fire)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late gift for my best friend, who likes BTS, and her bias is Kim Taehyung (V). And in another note, I would like to add Virgil Tracy from Thunderbirds are Go on this one. I introduced the show to her, and Virgil's her favorite.
> 
> Inspired by the Thunderbirds are Go episode, Inferno.
> 
> This is my first time writing a BTS fic. 
> 
> Don't like it, don't read.

Ever since Ella met Taehyung, she thought about her dream date. A gallery of artworks around them, beautiful sceneries, and something casual. These were achieved, but three in one day, unexpected, but it was even better. Lucky that her partner loves art as much as she does.

They went to the beach to watch the sunset, another scenery to be amazed with. It was a wonderful view. Taehyung was about to bring out his camera, but puts it down when he was stunned at the view. He decided to watch the beautiful sunset, holding Ella close, and enjoy the moment.

It's been a long time they haven't seen each other. Both of them were busy with their work, and also, he had some time to heal his foot after the situation he faced in the past month. Ella was glad to see he's okay. He can walk properly now, and also, he was able to show his dance moves to her.

Ella looked back at the time that happened...

They were at the building just opened in Korea. It was a hotel, but their purpose is to visit an art museum located at the thirty-fifth floor. Taehyung just saw an ad about the new building while he was heading back to meet his hyungs in their small home. The art museum located near the top of the building caught his attention, and then he thought of Ella. They were both art enthusiasts and they always thought of visiting art museums around the country while Taehyung is available.

And talking about art museums, she thought about the time they met.

Ella moved to South Korea to gain more experience in teaching. She also dreamed of going there since she was a kid. During her days off, she travels around the country to explore and take pictures.

She and Taehyung met in an art museum, when tbey were looking at a particular painting that got them interested at its details. It was a silhouette of a girl sitting down at the beach in the sunset.

"Looks beautiful, isn't it?" he was the first to speak.

She glanced at him, knowing if he was talking to her. "Uh, yeah." She looked at the painting again.

"What do you think she's thinking about?"

She analyzed the painting when he asked that.

"Probably the view? What about you?"

"She's having a view of the most beautiful sunset she has ever seen. The world around her has gone crazy, she has been through worse, and she wanted something to cheer her up, by looking at the most beautiful things in life. That's why she was painted black."

"Do you think she's reflecting?"

"That's another thought of mine."

"How do you know that?" she smiled.

"It's one of my favorite paintings. I looked up at the artist's views."

"Oh."

"The reflecting part is one of my thoughts."

That's where they started introducing themselves. They looked at the other paintings in the museum. One masterpiece she remembered is a magnificent flower vase with different types of Asian flowers, and a painting by Virgil Tracy, the guy she knew in a magazine who gave a few of his art to the charity. Also, his name got her thinking... International Rescue? She remembered the time when her aunt was rescued by them and she remembered the names of those boys. It must be him.

Going back...

They were able to get each other's numbers, and days later, Taehyung called her and asked if she's available to go for a walk.

They got to know each other and grew close months later. Their dates always include a visit to a museum or having a look at the beautiful scenery. Taehyung brings his digital camera along to take pictures, and Ella does too. Hers is a Polaroid. She puts the pictures in her scrapbook for memories.

They became official when they reached their first year of being together.

And now, they met at the new building. They went to the thirty-fifth floor and looked around. New artworks for them to discover. They analyzed the ones that sparked their interest. Then they looked through the window, a beautiful view of the Seoul night lights shining in different colors. They didn't need to take a picture, they held their hands and enjoyed the night. Then they saw that the building's lights were on. The room went brighter.

They got themselves into a situation when the building was burning all of a sudden. It happened when they planned to head the long way through the rooftop. The base of the fire was near their location. Smaller fires appeared later on. Taehyung found an extinguisher hanging near the door and started spraying the fire around them. But the fire spread quickly. The debris from above fell down as they were about to head to the rooftop. Ella was okay, but Taehyung got stuck under the rubble. There was another one on his foot too. She rushed to help him, but both were too heavy. The situation got worse.

"I'll call for some help, hang on," Ella ran to the rooftop.

"Hanging on, love."

She headed to the rooftop and picked up her phone. The signal was too low in the spot where Taehyung was stuck. Good thing she had a list of emergency contact numbers. She dialed the number of the fire department, and then the fire chief responded to her call.

Taehyung waited for her to come back, though he's a bit in pain. He regretted about going here. His hyungs will be worried about him coming back to them with a probably injured foot. He sighed.

A minute later, she came back to him.

"The fire chief got my call. He said, don't worry, they'll get to our location and rescue us. They're still at the fourteenth floor putting out fires. The signal's pretty low here, so I went up."

"I hope the fires won't get worse in here."

"Me too."

She sat down close to him.

"Hey, Ella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry that I took you here. I never knew this would happen."

"It's not your fault, Tae. Things like these happen all of a sudden. Maybe they put too many lights. Wires in direct exposure might've caused it."

"I only told Jungkook about this. My hyungs would be worried."

"We'll explain everything when we get back to them."

Ella held his hand and rubbed it a little for reassurance. It's just what he needed for him not to worry.

* * *

Thunderbird 2 approached to the danger zone. Virgil, with his firefighting gear, has reached the thirty-fourth floor. He got the call from the fire chief that there were two people stuck near the stairs heading for the rooftop. He let his youngest brother Alan take the helm, and then Alan helped put out the fires using the low frequency suppression system from the module. Virgil used his suppression grenades to put out the rest of the fire while heading for the stairs.

* * *

The fire got worse, it's coming near Ella and Taehyung's spot, and they're feeling a bit nervous. Then suddenly they heard a little spray coming near them. Must be the firemen. They weren't using either water cannons or the extinguisher like the one Taehyung used earlier. Sounds like a grenade, but it sprays suppression gas.

"It's International Rescue, I'm here to rescue you."

International Rescue...?

Ella expected that the firemen would come but... one member from the most elite rescue team coming to save them?

She came back all serious.

"International Rescue, yes, please! My boyfriend's foot is stuck!"

Taehyung was surprised after hearing that.

"I tried to lift the rubble but it's too heavy."

He showed a small smile to her while Virgil prepared his mechanical arms to do the job.

He lifted the rubble off of Taehyung, and now he was free. He stood up slowly, holding onto Ella's arms for support.

"Let's head to the rooftop and have Thunderbird 2 to get you two to safety. Can you walk?"

"I think I can," Taehyung replied.

"I'll help you out," Ella said.

He's still in pain, but that didn't let him give up. He was able to get to the rooftop with Ella's help. Virgil followed them after.

Ella couldn't believe it. She met one of the members of International Rescue, and he's the one that her aunt remembered, the guy with the dark colored hair and the green baldric, but he only wore a harness that was in the same color. He wore a different uniform. But that's him. And she and Taehyung got to ride in Thunderbird 2, which was really epic.

But it was only because they needed saving.

The rest of the fire was already extinguished, and Thunderbird 2 landed on the ground. Alan helped Ella treat Taehyung's injured foot, while the fire chief talked to Virgil.

Ella thanked them for the rescue, and then she and Taehyung headed back home.

* * *

She couldn't forget that moment. Taehyung said that it quite ruined their date night, but at least they're safe.

They're sitting on a bench together, still holding each other's hands. Ella's head rested on Taehyung's shoulder.

She glanced at him. "I'm glad you're okay now, Tae."

"Thank you for helping me back there... again."

"No problem."

"Hey, how about we have some cupcakes at that bakery right over there? My treat."

"No, my treat. Just a little celebration now that you've been recovered."

"How about we treat ourselves instead?"

"Okay," she smiled. "Sure."


End file.
